


you...WHAT?

by PtCrUiSeR



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: I have no words for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR
Summary: hoo boy, we're in it good this time folks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	you...WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs.* why do i do things like this?

_I suggest you stop reading now._

_No? Ok, you asked for it. ___

__

__Michael wanted to try mixing all of the slushie flavors together._ _

__So, he grabbed his plastic cup of glory and began pressing it on all of the flavor dispensers for approximately 5 seconds each, before the cup was brimming with diabetes-inducing flavored ice._ _

__The deed had been done._ _

__His cup now consisted of cherry, watermelon, blue raspberry, blueberry, lemon/lime, all in one beautiful plastic Sev-Elev cup._ _

__Stepping up to the counter to pay, the woman working the register kept giving him weird looks. He decided to just play it off, giving her a polite smile as he left._ _

__Jeremy was waiting on the curb for him. He grinned as Michael approached him._ _

__"What flavor is that?" he asked, peering curiously into the cup. The idiot._ _

__"I mixed up all the flavors. It's delicious!" Michael exclaimed, raising the cup to the sky._ _

__"You...WHAT?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> you're still somehow not dead.


End file.
